A Combination V2
by Mr.Marvel83
Summary: Naruto has the Byakugan in his viens, but aslo the Sharingan.  Kyuubi combines them together to form a new Bloodline.  Naruto x Harem. Smart Naruto, sever kakashi bashing with semi major Sakure and Sasuke bashing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To say that Naruto was pissed would be an understatement. His first bond…the first person outside the Hokage and Iruka he could call a friend lay there in his arms. Skin turning a sickly blue color, it felt cold. Obvious signs of someone who is dieing.

Anger swelling up, chakra flaring. Naruto instinctively sends chakra to his eyes as his pupils turn a pale cerulean color.

'What is this? Is this chakra?' All around him he saw a blue aura. Particularly in the mirrors and an oddly human shaped one directly in front of him.

Contrary to popular belief Naruto liked to study and read. Fiction, non-fiction it didn't matter as long as he had reading material. He once came across a book about the Hyuuga clan. They were a clan who specialized in attacking chakra pathways. They could see it because they had these doujutsu that could make them see through objects. It was a doujutsu that could probably rival or even surpass the Uchiha's Sharingan.

Concentrating more chakra to his eyes, he could see distinct chakra flowing in an organized system, the chakra seemed to start around the belly button there was also a human outline.

But even so Naruto knew it was useless to see such thing. He didn't know what to do next. It is all very well having a doujutsu but if you don't know how to use other skills with it…Then you might as well not have it.

"Your eye's they look different…You no longer have blue eye's they've gone white. Why is that? And why aren't you avenging your friend's death? Do you not care?" The boy/girl seemed to have spat out the last bit.

Looking at his fallen comrade Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke wasn't dead; no he was very much alive. His chakra system was up and running and he had quite a bit left. A lot more than a dead person should have. But he didn't know the technicalities so it was best to get an answer out of the hunter-nins mouth.

"He isn't dead. His chakra is still flowing which can only mean that he is very much alive." Naruto put up that fake smile, the one that he wears in Konoha.

"…I am not a very good shinobi. I don't like killing, however for Zabuza-sama I will harden my heart and kill you and your friend." The hunter said.

"Why Zabuza of all people?" Naruto just had to ask.

"Because, because he saved me from my loneliness. You should be able to understand even now that your eyes changed, they still holds the sadness, the pain of being alone." The voice breaking down as if he/she was about to cry.

"Back in my home country everyone feared kekki genkai's. They seem to hate them more over there than anywhere else. It started as a civil war between the factions of the Mizukage and the rebels trying to oust him. At the time everyone fought together, no matter if they had a kekki genkai or not. But then the Mizukage began to use those with them more than those without one. Soon resentment began to spread to among the normal ninjas and civilians alike. It got to a point were people with any kekkai genkai's were considered monsters. The civil war turned from one of politics to a blood war. People with bloodlines where hunted down like dogs in the street, men, women, and children, none were spared. Some managed to escape, while others, like my Mother, went into hiding secreting away their 'unnatural' talents and just blended in. My father was a simple man, a farmer really. My mother however did not tell him she had a kekkai genkai. She kept it a secret because they would have killed her…sooner and very slowly." Naruto did not like that part. What the hell happened to this person that could have been so bad?

'_Also, must find out if I'm talking to a guy or a girl. I can't fucking tell anything with the mask on!'_ Naruto thought, very confused at moment.

"One day I found out that I, myself could control water and turn it into ice. When I tried to show my mother she freaked and told me never to do it again. However my father spotted me and my mother. The next day it took a turn for the worse my mother was killed when I came home from school. The killer was my father, along with a group of crazed villagers." Naruto visibly cringed at that. Even he knew that this was slightly worse than his own pain. "He tried to kill me also but I somehow activated my bloodline limit and kill him instead."

"Zabuza-sama found me on the street looking for food to eat. He raised me to the person you see today." She said as she took off her mask for the first time.

Naruto gasped for the second time today, _'He's the guy from the forest…Haku'._ He thought

"Tell me Naruto-san…Why are you lonely?" Haku said once again.

It was only fair that Naruto tells her about himself since Haku just gave her life story. Still though Haku seems to nice to have gone through that. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if having someone just someone who cares can do that for you. He already knew the answer, without the Hokage Naruto didn't know where he'd be right now. And recently Sasuke and Iruka wormed their way up to his 'I can trust this guy' list.

"I am a scapegoat." Naruto stated simply.

"Scapegoat?"

"About 12 years ago my village was attacked by a demon that goes by the name of Kyuubi. They couldn't stop it…well one man could. He was a seal master that goes by the Yondaime Hokage. I don't know why I was chosen but he chose me to be the container of the Kyuubi. I am a reminder to the Kyuubi…being his container and all. Making friends was and always will be hard for me because of this burden. Although people my age don't know about it their parents hatred for me was enough. And the funny thing is that they know I am a normal boy. If they didn't than they wouldn't dare glare or throw rocks or any other monstrosity I went through in that place." He looked at Haku expecting her to break down call him a monster just like most people would.

"Humans fear what they can't conquer or are afraid off. It is almost a disgrace to be called a human." Was the unexpected answer. Any sort of talk however was put on hold has they heard something that sounded like birds.

Looking for the sound Naruto came upon a unexpected scene. Kakashi and Zabuza were working together against a mob of mercenaries. But behind them was yet another mob of people coming towards the bridge.

"Zabuza and Kakashi are working together in what I assume are Gato's men. He seems to have backstabbed you and Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Indeed. Should we help them?" Haku asked.

"Right now there is a second group coming here. We first see if they are friend or foe." Naruto said as he stopped pumping chakra in his eyes. Everything went back to normal. He looked at Haku.

"Your eyes Naruto-san, they are blue again." Haku simply stated in monotone. That was strange as no Hyuuga has an eye color. It is usually just white. However it did work out for Naruto.

"I'd like you to keep quite about them Haku. And please you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"Fine Naruto, but just to let you know, I'm really a girl." She said and she ran forward, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

* * *

_While all that was going on._

The Kyuubi awakened from its 12 year long slumber. He felt a tug at its chakra and then it just left. He was kind of intrigued by his vessel. He almost drew his power and then just stopped. That never happened before. Sure he had vessels before but they always drew his power not just almost. And they always did it at a younger age than this almost incident.

Looking through His vessels memory his was shocked at his determination. Most people would have already snapped. Yet this young one didn't. Because he had one man who cared about him in his early life and another one soon after he turned 11. He saw it all. All that hate. And they all knew the kid wasn't Kyuubi or else they wouldn't be so brave.

Kyuubi sighed now he would look through his genetics. And was amazed not only did he have a Hyuuga bloodline but an Uchiha also. Although both were tainted, another unknown bloodline was most dominant. The Hyuuga was stronger than the Uchiha. In fact the Uchiha bloodline would never have activated, it was too distant a few more generations and the Uchiha blood in his family would have been lost even to the Kyuubi. But with the Kyuubi here he could activate it. It was the least he could do for the kid. Now all he had to do was wait for the kid to get too sleep. And they could have their talk.

* * *

It's been a long day. Naruto had to deal with the pink haired banshee saying that he should have died and not Sasuke. He was really starting to hate that woman. Not that he ever liked her. She was just a tool to help to keep his mask up. If she really wanted to help Sasuke then why the hell didn't she train?

Then their was their sensei who staring at him funny. His lazy eye hardly left Naruto. Maybe it was something to do with Sasuke or maybe the small youkai aura around him for a second or 2. It really was starting to unnerve him.

Sasuke was a different story. He looked pissed that he lost to Haku. Her presence didn't help Sasuke, plus the fact that Haku was actually a girl really pissed him off. Over all though Naruto was glad he wasn't on the end of his scrutiny. Sakura and Kakashi are enough.

Zabuza was…doing nothing.

Naruto and Haku had a conversation with Inari and Tsunami. It was rather pleasant. It was a whole lot better than having 'Naruto you idiot' shouted at you for a simple greeting or having a one-way conversation with the only reply being 'hn'. Sometimes I wonder if that even is a word at all.

The feeling of uneasiness however remained and only worsened when Kakashi asked to speak to him. It was always bad news when Kakashi asked to speak with you away from others. (coughNo Witnessescough)

Naruto knew that Kakashi didn't like him. He had that aura about him that Naruto always had to deal with. And he could swear he sometimes felt killing intend from his sensei.

"Yes sensei?" Naruto asked casually. He really stopped caring. Like Naruto wouldn't notice when Sasuke hung back a bit when Naruto and Sakura would leave. He has been training him behind their backs all this time. Probably just Taijutsu and work on basic speed, but if he was being truthful probably ninjutsu as well.

"What happened in the dome of mirrors or what ever?" Naruto sighed again he really wasn't up for this. Naruto retold the story leaving out the part about the doujutsu. Years of lying perfected his lying skills. How else could he keep his mask if any person can see through it?

By the end of it Kakashi just nodded. And told him not to make such a loud entrance and how it could have saved the trouble that Sasuke and he was in.

Nothing interesting happened after that they just talked some more and each went to bed for a well deserved rest.

* * *

Of all the places to dream about, he ended up dreaming of a sewer? A SEWER? At least he didn't have to deal with the stench.

A sudden growling made Naruto snap out of it. Deciding to follow the sound he couldn't help but feel a little dread. He did not like where this was going. The growling sounded like deep. What ever was producing the sound he was certain would be dangerous.

Finally locating the chamber where the sound came from. It was large that was for certain, he could swear he could fit the entire population of Konoha in here. There was also a large cage with the word seal in front of it. Behind it was darkness that is until a massive red eye opened behind the cage.

** "So good you came…Naruto"** The voice was booming. Naruto could swear that there was an earthquake.

"K…kyuubi?" Naruto already knew what this was but still. A shinobi is not meant to show fear, but up against this creature, literally the size of a small mountain.

** "Yes it is I, the great demon fox, feared by all the mighty Kyuubi-sama."** Naruto actually sweat dropped at that. It was just the tone the fox used it didn't sound arrogant. In fact it sounded like he was joking. However before could say something the fox interrupted.

** "All joking aside there is something I wish to discuss with you. As you have already noticed you have Hyuuga blood in you which means you can see chakra however it is not dominant so you can activate it like Sasuke had to activate his Sharingan. However one of your ancestor's was an Uchiha which means absolutely nothing really. You could never activate the Sharingan because it's too diluted."** The Kyuubi finished seeing if the kid was following.

"So what are you saying that I can use the Hyuuga bloodline but not the Uchiha?" Naruto was a little confused.

** "Pretty much little one."**

"Then why bother to tell me about it, if I can't activate it." Naruto responded.

** "However my presence means that I can use activate it for you. I can activate it for you. You can pass it down to your children. It would become an Uzumaki bloodline limit. It will be able to do everything the Hyuuga can do and the Uchiha."** Naruto frowned. Why was the fox helping him?

** "Why am I helping you?"** Naruto looked confused at the fox. **"Little one your easy to read when you actually act like yourself. You are going to have to change that. Well it is because I don't want a weak vessel…and also I feel guilty that you had to suffer on my account. However I do ask for something: 1) Act like yourself 2) Get rid of the orange buy some clothes here while you're at it. 3) Let me see through your eyes. Let me hear through your ears…You know all the usual for someone who lives on the outside world stuff. You know feeling sensations. If you do this it will also let me speak to you whenever I wish."** The Kyuubi finished again.

"I think I can do the first 2, but the last one?" Naruto asked. He was really confused this was a demon that was helping HIM?

** "I'll handle the last one if you give me permission. And that is the only way I can activate the Sharingan anyway. And you won't have them as separate doujutsu. You'll have the one with the power of both. A combination if you will."** Kyuubi finished.

"Alright then do it." Naruto really didn't care right now. His Jounin sensei was trying to hamper his growth. Right now he needed all the help he could get.

** "Good now I suggest you get some rest tomorrow I'll speak to you myself and we can communicate without you having to come to this dump."** With that the fox let out a lot of killing intend to force Naruto out of his own mind.

* * *

_ The next morning_

Naruto woke up feeling a little funny. It seemed like he was thinking clearer. It felt a little strange at first.

** 'Yeah that would be me. I've been playing around with your head. I cleared up your mind it was real mess I swear. At least now I don't have too look at the sewer.'**

"I see so it wasn't a dream." To be honest Naruto was a little skeptical of a nice Kyuubi.

'**You know I will just hear your thoughts. No need to say it out loud. What would people think of you?'** Kyuubi snickered. **'First things first go to the nearest shop and buy some cloths. Also take advantage of Haku now ask if she can teach those one handed seals your so called sensei was talking about.'**

The week flew by Naruto still wore orange because he didn't need Kakashi's suspicion on him just yet and also the training with Haku and Zabuza was secret. Naruto by now learned quite a few Water techniques. He explained the how's and the why' with his new Doujutsu, which Zabuza and Haku allow him to copy some techniques.

However he did notice that he didn't really understand the techniques. That was, as Kyuubi explained it, a problem with the copycats. They could use jutsu but not really take full advantage off it. He didn't really want to just copy the techniques that would be pointless; he needed to be able to know how it works. So right now he had the Kyuubi breaking down the jutsu's so that he knows and can actually teach it to others when the time comes.

Kyuubi for the main part was quite annoying. However he did enhance his senses so that he wouldn't be completely dependent on his eyes he also put that in the structure of his genes so that his kids can benefit from it also. All in all his clan would be the most over powered clan in history of Konoha, if not the entire shinobi world.

Now came the last day and Naruto could finally afford to drop the façade. He would no longer act weak or go chase after pinkie. No from now on it was all Naruto.

His team's reception to the whole real Naruto was varied. Kakashi as usual looked suspicious of the now black clad genin. Honestly why the man couldn't see him for himself he would never know, or trust his own sensei's seal?

Sasuke just smirked and said that Naruto was finally acting like a real shinobi. But added he was just acting.

Sakura tried to hit him for acting cool, but a few words from Naruto and she was silenced. And finally rid himself of his mask. No longer would the world see Kyuubi container Naruto, but a proud sole member of the Uzumaki family descendents of the Hyuuga and Uchiha. A new bloodline emerged and the people of Konoha will be forced to respect it.

** 'OI. Gaki, stop acting cool.'**

This last week has been one of the best in his life. He had the treatment he longed for in Konoha right here in wave. It was kind of strange as he hardly done anything but give a kid a few inspirational words. Here he's treated like a hero but in for Konoha he safeguards from the demon and is treated like dirt. Life was a bitch.

'**Hey kid, make sure you don't tell anything to Kakashi. I have a feeling he doesn't like you.'** Kyuubi spoke to the young blonde.

'What was your first clue? The killing intend he had been sending me since he first lay eyes upon me or the complete lack of proper shinobi training?' Naruto thought back to the fox.

It was true too. He could feel the slight killing intend he had been sending him even while laughing over the eraser prank. He had a feeling Kyuubi wrecked his life also.

'**Nah. What was your first clue? That he hated you for no apparent reason.' **The fox fired right back.

His relationship with the Kyuubi was always like that. Sarcastic comment here or there, too be honest he did make good company. You'd think that the Kyuubi was a good guy or something, that couldn't be further than the truth.

When he asked why he attacked Konoha the simple reply was because 'I felt like it'. It was a little annoying to find out your life was wrecked because a demon felt like attacking the village.

'**Gaki, your sensei is calling you. And I am a demon…What did you expect a sob story about how my family was attacked by Konoha Nin or something…'**

'Shut up.' Naruto thought as he moved over to Kakashi. But it did make sense. When have you ever heard of a demon that is nice.

* * *

Seeing as there is a piece of white cloth over Naruto's eyes Kakashi was even more suspicious. Honestly Kakashi didn't know what to think of the Kyuubi brat. It was as if he was mocking him with his sensei's image. And now he just looked like a younger version of him in black.

Naruto looked like him even down to the spiral he wears on his right pocket on his cargo pants and the left breast of his black shirt. He defiantly dressed like a shinobi now. But why was his right arm sleeveless and his left long sleeved.

"Naruto why are you wearing a piece of cloth over your eyes?" He hated this kid. He was just a reminder of the past…a reminder of his sensei.

"I am trying to enhance my other senses sensei. As you know we were at a huge disadvantage because we couldn't see in the mist so why not enhance your other senses. You know see with your nose or ears." Naruto answered. "Is that all sensei?"

"No. Why the drastic change. You behave so differently, I would never have taken you to insult Sakura of all people…But yet you did. Quite frankly it disturbs me. Especially, since I sensed the Kyuubi's chakra for a second or two." Kakashi finished.

"Well can you sense it now?" Naruto questioned.

It took every ounce of self restraint not to put chidori through his heart right now.

"No." Kakashi grimaced somehow knowing what was going to happen next

"Well then there you have it. You know full well that Kyuubi had nothing to do with this. You're just using me as a scapegoat for your loss during the Kyuubi attack."

"No Naruto tha..."

"Is it me or do you not trust your sensei's seal. Why else would you not respect his last wish?" Naruto spat out. Of course this did not sit well with his sensei.

"Shut up. What do you know?" Kakashi wanted to continue the rant but his student just walked of. This was not over. One way or another, the kid would pay for bringing up painful memories. That much he promised himself.

With the Chuunin exams coming up it would be almost too easy to find away to kill him.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she recalled what happened earlier. It was so hard to describe.

Flashback

"Jeez dope you look and act like an actual shinobi right now. Just an act though so we won't get our hopes up." Sasuke smirked as he said that.

"Yeah why you acting tough for Naruto?!" 'Shannaro, no one can look as hot in black as Sasuke-kun.'

"Huh you guys say something…I can swear I heard the pink banshee say something. I'd like to say speak up but we all know how annoying her voice is." This shocked both Sakura and Sasuke although Sasuke just gave a soft chuckle as if to say he knew what he meant.

"Shut up you dope. Everyone knows that you are the weakest link in our team. You might as well wear orange because all the black is not going to do you any good for your shinobi skills." Sakura was about to pat herself on the back for that retort however…

"Say what you want pinky but everyone know **YOU** are the weak link. In this mission all you have done was cry, cry, and then cry some more. Your practical skills are dreadful there is almost no force in that punch of yours in a spar only when you are agitated do you show any kind of strength at all. You're not fast nor are you flexible. Your chakra reserve is so pathetic that you can only use E-D ranked techniques a couple of times a day before you drop from exhaustion. Right now a civilian can give you a run for your money. And you do not work well with both me **AND **Sasuke.

So we can honestly say that you are the weakest genin that graduated out of our year. The only reason that you even got to be second was book smarts. Unless you haven't noticed it doesn't count in the real world."

That cut. She knew it was true also and she did deserve it but Naruto was the last person she had expected it from. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Shut up what about you. What skills do you have? You were pitiful in the academy and you are still pitiful now." That wasn't quite true but she won the argument in the end.

"I didn't have resources at the academy remember during our younger years, how I was so conveniently sent out during the most important lessons like chakra control. 2 hours Sakura. It took me 2 hours to learn Kage Bunshin, a Jounin level Kinjutsu when I had something available to me.

You never look underneath the underneath like Kakashi would put it. Quite frankly your weak, it is as simple as that. And what is worse…you don't put an effort in to improve. You keep thinking that Sasuke will always be there for you. I would have thought this mission showed your flaws…but you are still the same."

End flash back.

Those words were not undeserved and she knew it…But what has she done to improve. She also knew that she wasn't as talented as Sasuke or Naruto for that matter. How many people can say that they vandalized the Hokage monument in broad daylight and still not be seen till he was finished.

She would have to do some thinking.

* * *

For the remainder of the journey Naruto distanced himself from his team…More specifically Kakashi. The murderous intent was barely detectable but now even Sakura noticed the hostility from the grey haired man towards Naruto. Naruto ignored him for the most part and had a very animated discussion of plants with Haku. Zabuza was not fooled and could practically feel the underlined attraction between the two youths. He could almost hear the wedding bells in his head.

As they entered the village more people would look suspicious of Haku and Zabuza. Understandable being the small village that it is everybody seems to already have seen each other and Zabuza and Haku were outsiders so they were a little suspicious.

Of course it didn't help when the so called 'demon brat' was talking to them and both looked dangerous. And the fact that his sensei was hostile towards him was prove in their eyes that he was demon and that the other two were not to be trusted.

This continued all the way to the Kage tower were they received a warm welcome from his grandfather figure.

"Ah team 7 your C-ranked mission was a success was it not?" his eyebrow lifted a bit when he noticed the rather large chakra signature from the two strangers.

"Hai Hokage-Sama. However our client lied to us and it was moved up to an A-ranked mission." Kakashi answered calming down his killing intent as not to worry the Hokage about his favorite blond before he was dead.

"Oh, well report on how well your students did then." Sarutobi asked already knowing what he would say about Naruto.

"Sasuke preformed remarkably against a stronger opponent and unlocked his bloodline. Sakura did well and guarded. Naruto was disappointing." Kakashi added with a slit sneer, which was covered up by his face mask.

"That was a lie and a half. Pinky over there did nothing but cry, and Naruto here was the one to come up with a plan to save him from my trap. He also had good teamwork going with the emo. He was also the one who inspired the people of Wave to stand up against Gato hence they named the bridge after him."

"How do you know that?" Naruto questioned it was true but he could only hear it because of his heightened senses.

"You're not the only one who can hear in the distance." Zabuza said plainly. The Hokage could not make up his mind, the two did not seem hostile in fact from the way they were acting he would think that Naruto made friends with them or maybe more than friends if the look Naruto was giving Haku, and vice-versa were any indication. That brought a smile on his face.

"Ah that is good to hear. I don't think I want your written report Kakashi, you really disappoint me. Right you're all dismissed." Sarutobi finished. He could see Kakashi seethe under his mask and only smirked. 'If only he knew.'

"Ah Naruto-kun why are you still here?" Naruto only looked at him as if he was an idiot. "What?"

"You forgot to deal with Zabuza and his apprentice." Sarutobi choked on his pipe. Well it is not everyday a genin tells the professor he forgot something. Real bad on his image. 'Wait did he just say Zabuza?'

"Ah I knew I forgot something. Yes come into my office and explain Naruto-kun. Zabuza and Haku if you please follow. The rest of you are dismissed." Sarutobi finished.

"Wait, why does Naruto get to explain and not the rest of us?" Sakura spoke for the first time in hours which surprised her team.

"Well you see I know for a fact that Naruto has never told me a lie or anyone else for that matter so I trust him most." He wanted the real details, not Kakashi insulting Naruto every chance he got.

Not for the first time Sarutobi was taken by surprise, he just wasn't up for it today. Naruto was one surprise after another. Honestly Sarutobi didn't know what to do with the kid.

"Okay now Naruto do you mind explaining why there is a piece of cloth wrapped around your eyes." Sarutobi questioned, today was going to be a long day.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice. I swear you're getting too old for this job if you couldn't even notice that." Naruto said sounding amused.

"Well?"

"I activated the Byakugun during the fight against Haku here." At this Sarutobi choked on his pipe again. This was turning out to be habit when Naruto was around. It was deemed impossible by the Hyuuga clan head that he would get Byakagun as he wasn't born with it.

"At night that day I met with the Kyuubi. He said he could activate another bloodline for me that could combine with the byakagun and so I got a brand new doujutsu." Naruto said as he took the cloth of his eyes. Sarutobi was shocked…again. He was expecting white eyes. But it turned out to be a deep shade of blue and three black coma marks looking eerily a lot like the Sharingan.

'Holly crap that is the Sharingan.' The Hokage thought.

"You see this is a combination of both the Byakagun and of course as you can tell the Sharingan. And what is better is that my doujutsu has got everything that Mangekyo Sharingan has and all you have to do is work hard for it, unlike the actual Sharingan." Naruto finished deactivating the doujutsu.

"What do you mean Mangekyo Sharingan?" This was news to Sarutobi. Was there a even higher level Sharingan out there?

"What you don't know? Mangekyo lets you have a strong Genjutsu that is impossible to break out of and of course a fire technique that can't be beat by even water and will keep burning for 7 days and 7 nights straight. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know about it. As the Uchiha have to kill their closest friend to achieve it, plus they had to deal with the whole 'Uchiha Madness' thing. With mine however it is achievable through hard work." Naruto continued his talk about how his doujutsu is so much better than Sasuke's.

However Sarutobi wasn't listening as he started figuring out the reason for the Uchiha massacre. However something's didn't add up, why kill the entire clan.

"Neh Oji-san are you even listening?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah yes you said something about you doujutsu being cooler than Sasuke's. But Naruto right now we need to discuss your heritage I know that all this will lead up to that question." Sarutobi said. "The truth is…"

"No, you kept this from for far too long. For years, I thought that the villagers hated me for something my parents did. For once I want to know who they really were!" Naruto spat with venom. "I don't care what you think Oji-san I want to know…please." Naruto broke down in mid sentence.

Sarutobi pitied the boy. He really did. But how could he tell him a SS-class secret. The only people who knew who his parents were Hiashi and Jiraiya and of course himself. Who was he to withhold information of his parents? It could be risky but if he passed the chuunin exams that meant that he could make it public, but until then Naruto would have to keep it secret. As long as he kept it a secret till he was Chuunin everything was fine.

"Naruto before we start do you trust the people in this room right now with this as it is a SS-class secret. If this information fell in the wrong hands you'd have to deal with assassination attempts and all sorts." Sarutobi finished. Seeing the boy nod he continued.

"As you have already guessed your mother is a Hyuuga. She was…interesting. Most Hyuuga's have got as you once said a 3-foot kunai up their ass. Although I never knew her personally I believe she was the shame of their family. Instead of becoming a 'strong' Hyuuga instead she became a healer. She was a distant cousin, in the lower echelons of the Branch family."

"She was apparently dating your father since they were chuunin I don't know the details you'll have to ask his sensei Jiraiya for that."

"When you say his sensei you mean that…" Naruto never got to finish that sentence as Sarutobi just shook his head.

"No he doesn't know that you are his students son or he would probably take you as an apprentice when you were little and that would make it obvious that you are _HIS_ son. Actually I asked him to be back to train you, and I planned on telling him then. He is on his way back as we speak. I will inform you when he is here."

Naruto nodded he would ask about them to when he came. At that another question came to mind "Why didn't the Hyuuga clan take me in then?" Sarutobi knew this question.

"One reason was that you are a clan head of another clan. Also if it weren't for the Hyuuga clan head and me you would have been branded with a caged bird seal."

"A caged bird seal?" Naruto questioned. That seal probably wasn't as bad as the one he already has…right.

'**And here I thought that you actually enjoyed talking to me. I'm hurt gaki.'** The Kyuubi said in mock anger. 'Shut up. Way to ruin a situation'

'**I ruin a situation he say's. Stupid gaki'** The fox muttered taking up mock hurt in his voice now. 'I'll speak to you later.'

"…Naruto…Naruto are you listening?" Sarutobi said in concerned voice as he read the boys emotion's like a book. "Sorry kind of zoned out Oji-san."

"Yes as I was saying. The Hyuuga clan is divided in two houses. The main house is full of the so called nobles and is the so called elite. Then there is the branch house which basically serves the main house."

"What do you mean serve the main house" Haku questioned.

Sarutobi sighed as he prepared his answer. This would not sit well with Naruto. He wasn't sure if he should say the truth, but it can't be helped.

"The branch house is to be honest the main houses servants. They protect the main house with their lives…and are there servants. That is the life Hiashi is saving you from Naruto."

Naruto stared at Sarutobi…he blinked then stared some more.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT" **Was the sound that sounded through Konoha making many people wonder what happened.

"You mean…To tell me that…My mother was a servant…MY MOTHER WAS A SERVANT?"

"Not exactly. As I said before you are a clan head of another clan. She got married to your father before the seal was put on her. So she was pretty much treated like royalty." Sarutobi said. He looked at Naruto again, but unlike the other time there was no emotion on his face…but his eyes showed that he was thinking and finally.

"Yosh when I become Hokage I will make sure that the Hyuuga clan stops that barbaric act. When I become Hokage no will serve no one for free."

Sarutobi smiled at those words he could already tell he was going to figure it out a way to do it.

"Now Oji-san who was my father." Sarutobi started to sweat.

"Your father was none other than our Yondaime Hokage Naruto-kun."

THUD

On the floor was Naruto who just…fainted.

* * *

** 'HEHEHEHE the kid won't hear the end of this.'**

**Author's Note:**

Yo, Mr. Marvel here. Second fanfic just starting up. Some of you may be wondering if you had read this story before, and maybe you had. I adopted this story from Minato90 and I've been working on it for the last two weeks or so adding here and there, also change a few things. This will be a harem fic, and FemHaku with be in it. Vote on who you want in the harem, min. will be three and the max will be five.

Now for the poll:

Hinata

Yugtio

Hana

Ino

No GODDAMN Sakura

Temari

TenTen

Ayame

and finally

Younger Shizune.

Vote...


	2. Chapter 2

**Special tahnks to S-Wanderer999 for the info on elemental chakra affinities.**

**Also the Harem as it stands now. (Decided to add one or two)**

**Hinata:29**

**Yugito:38**

**Hana:25**

**Ino:16**

**Temari:26**

**Tenten:17**

**Ayame:22**

**Young Shizune:21**

**Kin:2**

**Tayuya:2**

**Anko:4**

**Alright next chapter the poll ends and a new one begins. For what you'll just have to find out.**

**Story starts now.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Namikaze, Naruto. It definitely had a ring to it. Apparently Uzumaki was the surname of a close friend of his father. As his mother's name was Kushina, apparently she died during the Kyuubi attack after giving birth to Naruto.

Of course this would explain why Kakashi thought he was a demon. He thought that he some bastard child as Kushina was never 'pregnant'. _'Yeah and I'm going to running to Orochimaru to see if wants to play Doctor.'_ He thought. Naruto couldn't wait to his face when it is revealed that he is the son of his sensei.

Of course Naruto being naturally kind hearted would forgive him…eventually. Maybe. From what he knew he didn't do anything that bad. But right now he had to get back to training.

He had to admit Hiashi was a good teacher. In the month he had started training with him he had already gotten the basic Juuken style down. He was ready for the more advanced level material.

* * *

Although Hiashi didn't say anything he was extremely proud of the progress Naruto was making. Naruto was moving along far faster than any other Hyuuga to date. Especially with that new bloodline of his, he had copied the style from Hiashi but made sure he understood everything from the style…and not just a copy that the Uchiha always did. 

He had even had a positive impact on his own children. After Hinata found out that Naruto was a distant relative, their cousin eight times removed she went to her bedroom to think and didn't come out for two days. She decided to discuss it with her father. Hanabi made sure to get to know him and what he was like, for years she tried to get to know Neji but it just didn't work out. Now they shared a kind a brother sister relationship. It even went as far as calling him "ni-chan" in public, which is rare in the Hyuuga clan. Neji didn't even bother to find out what was going, believing fate would grant him the knowledge in time and went off to train anytime the 'riff-raff' came around.

What is more surprising was that both Hinata and Hanabi made sure to get stronger and not let Naruto and Neji get stronger than them. Hinata already moved on to the advanced Juuken techniques, she is currently working on Kaiten. Hanabi is improving her chakra control with the two chakra control exercises Naruto gave her, leaf balancing and tree walking.

And all of this went on without the council knowing anything about it. Sure team 8 were a bit suspicious as to what brought out that change in Hinata. Kurenai knew about Naruto around the second week but promised not to say anything. Especially with the positive impact he had on Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, I would like to learn the more advanced moves for the Juuken, as Hinata has gotten Kaiten down to an art." Naruto said respectfully. That too was a change. He was a lot more respectful now that he hanged around Hinata and Hanabi. These kids would really become something and Hiashi couldn't be any more proud.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but if the Hyuuga clan council were to find I had even taught you the basics for the Juuken style the consequences would be dire for you. You'll just have to find another style or develop your own personal style. Now I believe Naruto has an appointment with Zabuza for Ninjutsu and Hinata with her team?" Hiashi stated sadly.

"Hai!" was the only response of the both of them as they bowed respectfully and before Naruto left, Hiashi handed Naruto a scroll.

"There are six jutsu's on that scroll Naruto, three Earth types and three fire types. I hope these will be of assistance to you." Hiashi said kindly as Naruto left the Hyuuga compound. But weary eyes have seen to much already and made a hasty retreat before they were discovered.

* * *

"Why do you disturb us at this hour, slave?" spoke the voice of Kenjiro Hyuuga, one of the many gathered Hyuuga clan council members. 

The branch member bow his head nearly touching the floor, showing the utmost respect to his elders, whether he like them or not.

"Kenjiro-sama, I have witnessed something most discerning. I found Hiashi-sama teaching the sacred Juuken style to that…_thing_." He said, showing his contempt for the Konoha's Jinchuuriki.

"Are you telling me that the clan head is committing treason against the clan?! Such an accusation is punishable by death, with no proof." Yelled another council member.

"Yes, I know this to be true too, but I assure you that I am not the only one who has seen this. Many other members of the branch family have caught glimpses of the _boy_ entering and leaving the compound. Even Neji, the clan head's nephew was caught sight of it comings and goings." He responded.

"You, at the door." One of the council members said.

"Hai, Mareo-sama." The guard at the door responded.

"Go and fetch Neji Hyuuga and any other Hyuuga that this one can mention. They need to bare witness here and now."

"Hai." And the guard left quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, a group of ten Hyuuga branch members walked into the council chambers.

"You have been brought here, because this man before us has seen something. Something that is treasonous to accuse someone of. He says that he has seen the clan head in the company of Uzumaki Naruto, within the clan compounds, teaching the sacred art of the Juuken style. I ask you now, have any of you also seen such things?" Mareo asked, hoping for a affirmative answer.

A maid walked forward, black hair pulled into a tight bun, her whit eyes harsh as she looked forward.

"Yes, Mareo-sama. I have seen such a sight twice now within the last three week period." The maid said.

Another step forward and claimed to have seen the same thing, even going as far to see the boy practicing with the heiress. That got the council's attention.

"Enough, you all may leave. But you are all sworn to silence, not one word to anyone outside this room." Kenjiro commanded.

A loud "Hai", echoed throughout the council chamber. Once the branch members had left the room was smothered in silence yet again. It stayed that way for five minutes, each elder member contemplating what they have learned today.

"We all know what we must do. We must protect the legacy of the Hyuuga clan and our clan secrets. The _boy_ must be eliminated. Eliminated in such a way that no one, not even the Hokage himself, can implicate us to such an act. Before the that thing can corrupt the heiress with it's outlandish thinking." Mareo said to his fellow council members.

"I believe I know just the person we can talk to." One council member spoke up for a moment.

"Who?" Kenjiro asked, wondering who this mysterious person was.

"Simple really, Danzo." Came the response.

Nearly everyone in the council chamber cackled maliciously, as they knew the _Root_ of Konoha's tree was strong and could handle anything.

* * *

_Later…_

Naruto was standing in the middle of a clearing, far from the normal training grounds. The wild grass was high enough to reach his knees, which swayed gently in the breeze. He unraveled the scroll from Hiashi and scanned the contents. He was surprised to see a few jutsu's that he had witnessed first had and some had hadn't.

_**Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Technique**__-_ _The user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down the opponent so that only their head is above ground._

_**Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu**__-_ _Using this jutsu, a person can hide underground until they're ready to attack an opponent._

_**Earth Style: Earth Style Wall**__-_ _The user spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies into a strong, protective wall._

_**Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique**__-_ _The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. While the technique is said to be even larger and more devastating than Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique, it is nothing more than a small burst of flame running along a line of wire. (Need ninja wire to perform jutsu)._

_**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**__-_ _This technique exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth, not unlike that of a flamethrower._

_**Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique**__-_ _This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction._

'Wow, these aren't that bad. Mmm, if I use Shadow Clones in conjecture with these attacks, well that would a hellva step towards becoming Hokage.' Naruto thought to himself.

He began to practice the _Underground Move_ jutsu and the first two tries he only managed to get his ankles to sink into the ground. After the fourth try he was completely submerged and moved about a few feet. He realized the limitations of the jutsu after a few minutes, he could only stay under for five to six minutes and travel up to thirty feet. He came back up to the surface panting from exerting so much chakra.

"Damn, this is harder to do than Water jutsu's. Maybe a few more chakra control exercises would help out a bit. But one more jutsu first, then go talk to Oji-san." Naruto said to himself.

This time he created a _Shadow Clone_ and instructed it to stand in the middle of the clearing with it's back turned. The clone walked off to the middle of the clearing and just stood there with it's hands in it's pockets waiting.

Meanwhile, Naruto began the _Inner Decapitation_ jutsu and got it on the second try, it was just like _Underground Move_ jutsu, only it just didn't last as long. Before the jutsu ended he managed to reach his clone and pull him down to his neck. He reappeared, rising from he ground just like Kakashi did during the bell test.

He looked down at the clone and smirked at what he accomplished and turned around to walk back to the village. But the clone spoke up at the moment.

"Hey, what about me?" the clone shouted from his hole in the ground.

"Right, sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly.

He dispelled the clone without much commotion and went to walk away again, but came to a sudden stop. A look of concentration on his face, as he shook his head as if, to clear random thoughts from it. He just couldn't quite do it for some reason.

'Why the hell do I remember being in the ground, when I was standing over the clone?' he thought to himself. It was just another question for later. He walked out of he clearing heading back to the village.

* * *

Kakashi was not having a good time. He could see how much Sasuke has grown but it was being overshadowed by Naruto. Earlier today the spar did not end well. Where as before Naruto was a berserker, today his moves were graceful yet powerful. If Kakashi didn't know any better he would say it was a variant of the Juuken. But that couldn't be right he would need Byakugun to use it to its full potential. Something he was sure he didn't have. 

He would have step up Sasuke's Taijutsu training. He was brought out of his musing by none other than his pink haired student…who has become subdued lately.

"Kaka-sensei, I was wondering if you could teach me a jutsu or even help a bit in Taijutsu?" Sakura questioned him.

'Sorry Sakura, but I have to help Sasuke kill the demon.' Kakashi thought. On the outside however he only gave a shake of the head and used Shunshin to find Sasuke, missing the look of hurt across his face.

* * *

Naruto of course witnessed everything as he was walking back from his private training ground. He didn't miss the look of hurt like Kakashi did and it angered him that his suppose sensei could be so callow. He could see that the female member of team 7 was trying to change. She obviously realized how weak she was. 

'So she wants to get stronger eh. Well might as well help her out.' As he used Shunshin to get by her side unnoticed. He loved shunshin, if he mastered it he could move at extremely fast speed, hell maybe he could create a variant of Shunshin. Maybe something with flames or ice crystals. Although his speed right now with it was only Chuunin level. But this went unnoticed as she had something on her mind. Most likely the rejection from their so called sensei.

"Yo." Naruto said sounding eerily like Kakashi. He smiled inwardly as she jumped in shock, but was then quickly replaced by a frown. Was this girl really a shinobi? And then there were the Chuunin exams that would happen in two months time.

"Don't do that, Baka!" Naruto could only hold his sensitive ears at the volume. He was sure even the orange wearing Naruto wasn't that loud, was he?

"Gomen Sakura." he thought he saw Sakura flinch but he put it as a trick of light. "But I was wondering if you would spar with me. You know, so that we could help each other improve in the shinobi arts." Naruto put on a geeky voice just so he could mock her and get a rise out of her.

He wasn't disappointed.

Sakura with speed he didn't think she had, and was on him like a flash. Kicking, punching, screaming. Although she was only using the academy style taijutsu she was quite well versed at it and could beat most bandits', but he really doubted it could take on competent shinobi. And then there is also the fact that she is pitifully weak. Honestly he didn't think that it would hurt.

Whoever said 'ignorance is bliss' is sorely mistaking.

As Naruto thought of dogging one more time and then stand his ground he saw that Sakura was unconsciously gathering up chakra in her fist. That part was pretty normal as most shinobi use that to make their punches more painful. No, what really surprised him was the fact that she released the chakra on contact to the ground and smash the concrete that was beneath the fist shatter.

'She just used Tsunade's technique!? _She just used Tsunade's technique!?_' Naruto thought. Looking at the girl who had stopped her rampaging, and looked as surprised as him. Naruto grinned, she wasn't as hopeless as he thought

The concept of this is almost too easy but people just didn't have that abnormal control that Tsunade…and Sakura have. Shunshin would be perfect for her also and maybe that medical Nin taijutsu style…what was it called again, chakra scalpels? That's the one.

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he didn't see Sakura looking at him funny coming out of her shock.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura said with a hint of worry…a hint. But it did the trick. He was still grinning. This only meant one less worry over the Chuunin exams. It was wonderful; he wouldn't have to look after Sakura 24/7 when the time comes.

"Neh, Sakura do you know what you just done?"

"No."

"You accumulated the chakra in your fist and released it on contact. Simple in theory, hard to actually do." Naruto said still wearing that sadistic grin that made Sakura cringe. A month ago she would have laughed at Naruto, now she cringes from Naruto.

Goes to show how little she actually knew about Naruto. She and everybody else except Hinata for that matter thought there was only one side to the blond. He was loud, he was obnoxious, and he loved ramen and followed Sakura like a lost little puppy.

What more was there to know really…how wrong she was? Sakura might have been a Sasuke fan-girl but even she wasn't so oblivious to see how the blond was treated. It really was unfair considering he could brighten up a room with one of his smiles.

But now he had done a complete 180˚ change. Sure his smiled did still brighten up the room. But they had become rare and were replaced by an indifferent look that could have equaled the Hyuuga. His glares were even worse than Sasuke's.

Since Naruto's change a lot of things have happened. Kakashi glared at Naruto openly…even on missions.

Sasuke has grown colder again especially when he sees Naruto and Haku talking to each other. Honestly he looks jealous. Sakura really didn't blame him. Naruto was the only one who he opened up to. Now he was hardly around to challenge him or even insult him. It is clear that Naruto was his best friend, now however he was clearly confused. He probably feels betrayed.

And then herself…she stopped fawning over Sasuke as much and dedicated herself to studying once again. Sure she done the occasional push up's and sit up's. But physical strength just wasn't for her now is it.

"So you still want to train? I can help you perfect that particular technique." Naruto stated already knowing the answer. The girl needed to get stronger quick. If she denied the request he would show her how weak she was and force her to get stronger.

"Why do YOU of all people want to help me?" Sakura questioned.

"Because YOU are weak, and the Chuunin exams are coming within the next few months and I'd rather not baby-sit you if you know what I'm saying." It was harsh but true. Sure she came back down to earth after the wave mission. But she still didn't train. She once again went back to her geeky ways really. Knowledge is all well and that but you need strength in the shinobi world too.

To be honest in the shinobi world you have to be like chakra, a perfect mix of physical and mental energy's. You can't be a good shinobi if your dumb. Likewise you can't be a good shinobi if you're weak. And Sakura was weak.

Sakura however only had tears coming from the corner of her eye and even looked frightened at the prospect of the Chuunin exams. Well anyone would if they were in Sakura's shoe's.

"Sakura…I am only tying to help you not put you down. Besides after the training we'll be doing I doubt Ino could beat you." Naruto said playing on her rivalry with the blond.

But it did the trick she looked more focused and prepared as she nodded.

"Good meet me tomorrow at the bridge and then we'll start physical training. But for now learn how to walk on water. It should increase the amount of chakra you have as well as even further improve your chakra control. You can do this by expelling chakra through your feet like tree climbing not only do you need more chakra to do this exercise but you are going to have to hold it for a longer period of time than you do for tree climbing. You really can't do if you have got barely enough for staying on the water. So from now on after team meetings I want you to do this exercise. Maybe you aught to go to the hospital to get a little med-nin training done. Considering your talent for chakra control, you can probably equal or even surpass Tsunade of the sannin." Naruto finished as he turned around to talk to the Sandaime about a certain one eyed pervert.

"Oh, also I want this to be kept a secret from Kaka-sensei…I want to surprise him in those Chuunin exams."

"Naruto." Naruto looked back to see Sakura smiling at him. Apparently that confidence boost is exactly what she needed.

"No problem Sakura-Chan" he said with a smile he once had for her although this one was more subdued…more peaceful looking.

He completely missed the faint blush on her face…

* * *

The Sandaime had been a busy man over the last month or so. Ever since Naruto came back from the C-ranked mission, strange how things turn out. 

He had put both Zabuza and Haku on probation for three months and once the time period expires, Zabuza will become ANBU and begin instructing others in the silent killing style. An added plus, would be Haku becoming a Chuunin level Med-nin, in which she would work part time in the hospital under other more experienced Medics.

Currently, Naruto is absorbing anything he can from the pair. Such as studying silent killing from Zabuza and of course basic Juuken from Hiashi, he also gave him a scroll of Earth and Fire jutsu with him. And he practiced speed and stealth from his friend Haku. Add that to fact Jiraiya is due to return in a few months you got one heck of a training schedule.

Jiraiya should be able to help young Naruto. He never gave away technique's like Kakashi did. No he would always encourage making your own fighting style, and look at how his student's turned out. One became Hokage, the other two were turned from canon fodder too real contenders for the Kage seat if it weren't for their early deaths.

Naruto would surely turn out just fine. But he couldn't help but feel Kakashi is messing it up. Naruto was oblivious to Kakashi's plotting. But Sarutobi could , he wasn't called the professor for nothing. Out strategizing people is what he does best.

From what he can tell Kakashi was training Sasuke to kill Naruto in the Chuunin exams. But he had no idea on what Naruto was capable of, so he really can't train Sasuke to the best of his abilities. This is why he tried to follow Naruto. But as many other's found it quite impossible to do. The boy just simply has too much stealth.

But he had a feeling Kakashi might try something when Sarutobi passes away.

He was brought out of his musing as he felt a familiar chakra signature from behind the door.

"Come in Naruto" Sarutobi said has he smoked from his pipe. Naruto entered the building.

"Neh oji-san, do you have another jutsu I can master?" He also reminded Sarutobi a bit of Orochimaru…without the twisted fantasies about immortality or rather unusual tastes in young dark, brooding male preteens (cough Pedophile cough).

"Yeah but these are the last jutsu I can give you." Sarutobi said as he took 3 scrolls from a draw on his desk. "These jutsu are mainly extensions of Shadow Clone. They are called Shadow Shuriken, Shadow Kunai and Great Clone Explosion. Be careful with the last one." He said as he took a small square paper from another draw.

"Can you channel some chakra into this paper Naruto." He more stated than asked. Naruto did as he was told and the paper crumpled half way before it split in the other half and one part became damp.

"Hmm wind I expected but lightning and water? This is going to be troublesome but you should visit my son on training ground 10 he is the best wind manipulator in Konoha. I don't have any lightning jutsu's but I know how to manipulate it. In fact Konoha doesn't have any lightning techniques apart from Raikiri and Chidori, both of which are Kakashi's personal jutsu. But I'm pretty certain it contains 50 elemental manipulation exercises and 50 raw chakra exercises. I'll prepare a scroll for tomorrow." Sarutobi said.

"What does my affinity have to do with performing jutsu's?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the card that I had you pump chakra into, was to test which elements you were aligned with. You are a wind, water, and lightning type Naruto, which is extremely unheard having three elemental alignments like that. Anyway, what it means is that those types of jutsu's will be easier for you to execute. It does not mean you can't learn the other elements but it will require more effort, especially if the one you are trying to learn is strong against your elemental alignment. The five elements themselves form a cyclical strong and weak relationship against each other. The element of Fire is stronger than Wind, as the usage of Wind merely increases the strength of Fire. So if a Fire jutsu came up against an equal strength Wind jutsu, the Fire jutsu is more likely to win out. Wind in turn is stronger than Lightning. Lightning is stronger than Earth and Earth is stronger than Water. Water finishes the cycle by naturally winning out over Fire." Sarutobi finished, but all the while thinking that Kakashi should have already informed his team of this information.

"Hey, Oji? Can I look at the _Shadow Clone_ jutsu description for a few minutes? There is something I want to find out about the technique." Naruto asked.

"Why would you want to look at the description Naruto?" Sarutobi countered, wondering if it was, what he thought it was.

"Well, I was practicing some jutsu's from the scroll I received from Hiashi-sama and I practice on a shadow clone. It worked out pretty well, but when I dispelled the clone it was like I was in two places at one time. I clearly remember standing above the clone, but I also remember looking up at myself as I was in the ground." Naruto explained, trying to carefully choose his words, as to not make a mistake.

"Naruto, you don't need the description, I'll just tell, since you almost figured it out. You see Naruto, there are two side benefits to the _Shadow Clone_ jutsu. One, everything the clone learns; meaning everything it has seen, heard, felt, and done is immediately returned back to the user after it is dispelled. Meaning that using this technique, you'll be able acquire weeks, if not months, into a single training session. Two, since chakra control is basically muscle memory, the shadow clone can perform the control exercise and once it masters it, the user will have better chakra control than before the clone started." Sarutobi finished.

Naruto was jarred to a standstill, thinking of the possibilities of using such a jutsu.

"There is one final thing you should know about the jutsu Naruto. When you dismiss any clone the influx of information will immediately bombard your mind. One clone would cause a moments hesitation. A thousand clones dismissed at once, would cause a serve synaptic overload and you would lose consciousness. When you wake up you'll have the mother of all migraines and will be physically weak until you recover from the shock." He said, with a grim look upon his face.

Naruto quickly understood the possible outcome from such an action. He thanked him and just left too look for his son.

"It'll be an interesting exam. Kakashi, one day you will regret what you are doing that much I promise you. I just hope to get to see it."

* * *

"Ok now team we will start to learn the water walking exercise today" Sarutobi Asuma said lazily. It was obvious he didn't want to teach such basic stuff. Most shinobi thought it would be better at the academy and JOUNIN to teach them more advanced stuff instead of wasting valuable time. If he had a brat that had a wind affinity he would think about teaching that brat. Keyword 'THINK'. He was still lazy after all. 

Wind affinities are pretty rare in Konoha. Ha the day he was asked to train a brat with a wind affinity was the day he would try his luck with Konoha's ice mistress herself, Kurenai.

He started to explain the basics of water walking to his students when he felt another presence on the Training field. What he saw was surprising to say the least. A boy around his students ages maybe younger judging from his height. He had blond spiky hair and a piece of cloth on his eyes that made you wonders if he was blind.

Quickly looking over to his students he saw that they were equally confused as he was. Meaning that they didn't know him also. Figuring he was a threat he quickly became tense willing to protect his students with his life if he had to.

"Ohayo Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino-chan." A voice that sounded of another blond haired boy…No it was the same blond. And everyone knew where he went was trouble. Maybe it was a prank that Kakashi put him up to. Of course, everyone failed to notice the slight blush on Ino's face.

But that can't be as everyone knew Kakashi disliked the blond. But now a days it turned to an obsession. Asuma just doesn't want to bother with those troublesome thoughts right now. Shikamaru was having an influence on him. He could swear it was supposed to be the other way round.

"Is there anything you want Naruto?" It is not often team 10 had a visitor after all. But all Naruto done was get a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Asuma.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Damn I'm going to have to ask out Kurenai."

Needless to say there were 4 face faults after that comment.

* * *

His training with Asuma Sarutobi was, interesting to say the least. After his initial shock at the random statement, Asuma went to one of the many trees surrounding the training ground and plucked a leaf from one of the trees. He brought it back to Naruto and held it in front of him. 

_**Flashback **_(First attempt!)

"Naruto, since one of your elemental affinities is wind, this will be the best exercise for you to understand the nature of wind and it's abilities." Asuma said, his cigarette hanging limply from his lips as he spoke.

"Right, so what the hell am I doing with a leaf?" the blonde asked in curiosity.

"Simple really, you'll be using wind elemental chakra to cut this leaf in half." He said, but for some reason there was smirk on his lips that Naruto didn't like.

"That's it?" the kid responded.

"That's it." Asume said.

"Can you demonstrate the exercise first, so I can better understand what I'm trying to accomplish." Naruto requested.

Without saying anything the Jounin focused on the leaf in his hand. Suddenly, the leaf was split in half vertically and Asuma let go of the leaf as the halves floated to the ground.

"Alright, give it a try Naruto and come get me once you've finished." And with that Asuma walked away back to his team.

**_Flashback End._**

After a few moments of studying the leaf, he went over to one of the trees and plucked a few leaves off of the branch. He walked back to his hidden training ground to start the exercise. Once he arrived he created fifty _Shadow Clones_, each had copies of the leaves in their kunai pouches.

"You know what we're trying to do. I want all of you to do the exercise until you run out of chakra, but just before you lose the last bit of chakra, I want you to dismiss yourselves. I'll then replace the ones that are dismissed and since they'll have more experience, the exercise will that much more easier." Naruto instructed his copies.

"Yosh!" the mass group of Naruto's responded and set to work.

Naruto himself also started to work on the exercise. After two hours of trying, he had developed a good sheen of sweat on his body. He staggered over to a nearby tree and slumped down panting slightly.

"Definitely need more chakra control exercises." Naruto said to himself.

"I think so to, Naru-kun." Said a soft sweet voice near his ear.

Not wanting to give into his surprise, he looked up and to his right to see Haku, standing on the tree bark in a light blue kimono, with black shorts underneath. Her Chuunin vest was missing, but the chocker from when they met was on again. Their also seemed to be a yellow orchid in her hair.

"Beautiful…" Naruto said softly.

This earned a giggle from Haku with a rosy blush on her face.

"Not too back yourself Naru-kun." Haku said slyly.

Naruto turned his face back to the clones to hide his developing blush. Here he was alone with one hell of a beauty, someone he's been having feelings for since the day they met and he's too nervous to ask her out.

Haku sensed his nervousness and decided to be a little bold for once. Hake gave a half startled yelp/scream and Naruto reacted just the way she planned. Haku slipped from the tree, falling towards the ground. Naruto spun around in order to catch her falling form. Two seconds later, a loud thump was heard throughout the clearing. Naruto was on his back on the ground, with Haku laying atop Naruto's prone form. She looked up slightly into his cerulean eyes, almost mesmerized by their intensity, and closed the gap between them. She kissed the blonde, their lips connected to each other like they were meant to be together. Naruto encircled his hands around her waist, earning a soft moan from Haku. Haku ran her fingers through his blonde locks, unknowingly slowly grinding herself into the blonde beneath her. One would say they were thoroughly enjoying themselves, well they were until they had a sudden visitor.

"Brat, you better get off of my daughter right now, or else I'm going to chop off a few limps, and you know which one I'm going to start with first." Sounded the malevolent voice of Momochi Zabuza, Demon of The Bloody Mist.


End file.
